Gaki-dô
O Gaki-dô é o Reino dos Mortos Famintos de Rokugan. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 88 Nas terras do Dragão a Família Agasha cuida de santuários em homenagem ao Tôshigoku e ao Gaki-dô a fim de criar um equilíbrio em relação aos santuários benevolantes honrado o Meido e o Tengoku. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 162 Habitantes Gaki Uma alma corrompida pelo desejo é chamada de um gaki, e ela renasce no Gaki-dô. Embora o nome as vezes seja traduzido como "fantasma faminto", um gaki não é uma sombra que falhou em seguir adiante para o mundo seguinte; todos os gaki passaram pelo Meido e foram considerados desapontantes, mediocres ou abaixo da média. Os desvios dos gaki não foram nem tão violentos a ponto de irem para o Tôshigoku, o Reino da Matança, nem tão malignos a ponto de serem banidos para o Jigoku, mas tampouco fizeram bem o bastante para renascer como animal. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 138 Mazoku os Mazoku são magistrados e guardas dentro do Gaki-dô, que supervisionam o reino em nome de Emma-Ô, a Fortuna da Morte. Mas a quantidade massiva de espíritos sobrepuja qualquer tentativa de contê-los adequadamente. Muitos gaki escapam do Gaki-dô para assombrar Rokugan, especialmente em regiões onde os dois reinos se aproximam, como locais de batalha violentas, assassinatos terríveis, e horrores ensanguentados. Os mazoku as vezes trabalham com os Caçadores de Fantasmas para buscar cumprir suas missões. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 83-85 Aparência Os Gaki vão para uma vasta favela subterrÂnea envolvendo o Meido. Cada um dos precintos e paróquias do Gaki-dô é do tamanho de um província de Rokugan, administrados por magistrados mazoku e guardas. O clima é sempre ruim e o ar tem cheio estagnado. Os gaki vivem, trabalham, comem, e entram em conflito com uns aos outros, eventualmente morrendo nessas cidades miseráveis. Portais para o Ningen-dô É muito fácil escapar do Gaki-dô e algumas fronteiras parecem se borrar e fundir com algumas das piores partes do Ningen-dô, como covas em massa, e locais de batalhas e massacres, profanando templos, áreas selvagens corrompidas e as piores vizinhanças de cidades grandes. Queda de Fu Leng e o Dia do Trovão As fronteiras inexpugnáveis do Yomi haviam mantido o Jigoku em cheque, mas quando Fu Leng caiu no submundo, ele rompeu essas barreiras. Conforme Fu Leng, saturado pelo mal do Jigoku, crescia em poder e influênica, o Jigoku se aproximava cada vez mais do Yomi. Então veio o Dia do Trovão. Como os Kami amavam tanto os humanos conhecidos como os Sete Trovões, eles peticionaram ao Tengoku para que os Trovões caídos pudessem viver ao lado deles no Paraíso ao invés de arriscar serem corrompidos no Yomi. Os intendentes do Paraíso foram além, transportando o Yomi e todos os seus sorei para os céus, onde as profanações do Jigoku nunca os alcançaria. O Yomi estava seguro, mas o submundo foi perdido para o Jigoku, excetuando o Meido. Emma-ô, seus Reis do Inferno e seus leais mazoku desceram das alturas para reconquistar o mundo abaixo. Eles tomaram das mãos do Jigoku os locais conhecidos como Meido, Gaki-dô e Tôshigoku, mas manter o controle do Gaki-dô e do Tôshigoku se mostrou difícil até mesmo para um dos grandes meses. Categoria:Idioma Rokugani Categoria:Gaki-dô